Tame the Beast
by TakeshiKaneshiro
Summary: What were the results at the end of the 3rd Tekken Tournament after Hwoarang saw Jin's strange behavior in the alley? Oneshot! Rated M for language and sexual content. HwoarangxJin R&R please :   i guess this is supernatural... 2/4


Title:: Tame The Beast

Rating:: M

Pairing:: HwoaJin

One-Shot

Disclaimer:: I fail to own these characters.

[After the 3rd Tekken Tournament]

"Ahh…. This fucking sucks…" I grumble out, looking at the shiny 3rd Tekken Tournament trophy. You'd think I'd be happy about this, huh? The Blood Talon, finally facing my rival, finally BEATING him… only to have him half-halfheartedly fighting to begin with! What a shitty way to win. Stupid tournament, stupid ogre, stupid Kazama. Stupid, STUPID JIN KAZAMA.

I stand up, readying my arm to throw the stupid trophy out to the ocean. I don't want to see this thing! THIS MEANS NOTHING TO ME. I want it to fall into the depths of the ocean where not even the built up scum would care about such a waste of gold and wood. Just as I was about to thrust my arm forward and release my grasp, I see a weird brief light, disappearing into the alley nearby. I turn and I see that there are Tekken Force guards chasing after it.

I got up from where I was sitting and quietly follow after them. I look into the dark alley and I finally see who's emitting such light. It was none other than that fucking Kazama. I could simply let them beat him up, but I'm a fair guy and three against one? Yeah, definitely not fair. I take the goggles that were around my neck and place them on my head. The trophy that once was in my hand, now flew in midair landing on the floor in front of the guards. They all look back surprised and I managed to get both of them in one kick. Then I kick the remaining guy's rifle out of his hands, grab one of his arms kick his hip and then I shoved my foot right in his face. I made sure to rub my heel far into his skull before pushing him down. That'll teach assholes to be unfair!

I turn to look at Jin and I see him start emitting lightning from his body. I look back in shock and before I had time to snap him out of it, he got up and jumped thru the 8-foot wall. I still looked up in surprise… but then I look at my hands. Did I really just save my rival? Fucking asshole didn't even thank me? I smile to myself, yeah right, I WILL get a thank you from that ungrateful bastard…

Despite what I said to myself, I had NO idea where he went! I looked around the building that he broke thru, but I saw nothing. I looked up towards the horizon, and I noticed a weird unnatural lightning shock across the sky that seemed strangely close.

I start heading towards the direction and to my luck, I find the Kazama huffing and puffing his life away. I walk a bit closer, wary of what is happening to this man. I see him look up at me and as if his head was too much weight, it fell right back down.

"Kazama! You better look at me! What the fuck is your problem? I saved your ass back there, and you do some inhuman jump through a brick fucking wall that was COVERED BY STEEL. I'm not sure what the hell kind of power you have, but you better give me a fucking thank you. Even though you totally kicked that wall's ass, you couldn't even beat three guards. HA pathe-"

"Hwoarang… get out of here…"

" Excuse me? I demand a thank you! I could've just LEFT you to DIE by those assholes!"

"Please, I'm… begging you…. I'm not safe! This power… its ready to burst at any moment and I once I lose control… I don't know what I'll do to you!"

I stare at the helpless man before me. The way his eyes are glimmering from the tears that refuse to spill, his sweat that causes him to glisten more due to the energy current flowing through his body, the transparency of his white button up shirt that teasingly reveal his dark nipples, his breathing that is now coming out in oddly erotic pants. Jin looks up at me one more time and I see his flushed face from the pain. That was the last straw. I was immediately hit with arousal and now my jeans are proving to be a lot tighter than usual.

"Kazama, I'm definitely not sure about what's going on… but… but I have an idea… You're suffering because of that power within you right? What if… What if we linked our bodies together and you shared your power with me….?"

"Hwoarang… what the… hell are you talking about…?"

"I mean… you know… like… sex or… something.."

"WHAT?"

"What? It's the most logical way! Besides, we just happened to be in a very, very isolated and dark abandoned park!"

"What… kind of… reasoning is that?"

I shake at frustration due to my inability to calm my nerves and the lack of agreement. I look at Jin's face and I notice marks growing on his skin, and his eyes going dark. With Jin gritting his teeth like he was, I noticed fangs growing out. I was bewildered at this strange transformation.

"Kazama? …Kazama! JIN!" I yell loudly, trying my best to reach his senses. I grab his shoulders and shake him roughly. I grab his face and we both look into each others eyes. I don't see any trace of Jin. All I see is this demon coming out from within his body. The more I look the more desperate I felt to have Jin back. This transformation was truly scaring the living shit out of me.

As if I was starting to believe my lies, I gave him a hot and smoldering kiss in panic. The demon's fangs cut into my mouth, but the electric currents running from his mouth into my own numbed the pain and gave an odd pleasurable shock. We continued kissing until I couldn't stand the taste of blood in my mouth. Why the hell is this so fucking HOT? I push the demon down and strip off what was left of the white shirt. As I loomed over his sexy body, I look at Jin's chest and I also see black markings on his chest. I run my hands along his pectorals, ghosting over his nipples. I finally grope his chest and fondle his buds with my thumbs. They reacted fast, hardening against my caresses.

The demon growled, panting just as hard as the normal Jin was, almost as if he wanted so much more.

"Ok… I'll help you release this pain within you… but you gotta help me. You have to cooperate ok?"

The demon growled once more, seeming like he was agreeing painfully. I start stripping off my clothes, peeling off my shirt, and loosening my pants. After loosening my pants, my hard member flew right out… yes, yes, yes I don't wear underwear! It's just more constriction against my poor little Hwoarang. I close my eyes and sigh in huge relief. By the time I open my eyes I saw the demon sitting up staring at my member as though he was mesmerized. I stroke it once and pre-cum beaded at the tip. I saw him sniff and get closer to my aching cock. I felt his hot breath and it made me shudder in excitement. I watched as the demon stuck his tongue out and tasted the little beaded sample. The demon sat there a bit just watching my lower half. I was suddenly shocked to death after hearing a loud growl and he quickly leaped and reversed our positions. Now he's looming over me… particularly around my crotch area…

Before I had time to even completely register what was happening, I felt my organ completely being engulfed into the demon's mouth. My eyes widen and my mouth hangs open. The feeling of such intense suction and the motion of his tongue moving electrifies me. I even start to feel the weird vibrations of his growls against my sensitive member. I grab his head, and pull him by the hair. I don't want to be the one feeling such animalistic pleasure.

With all the force I could, I grab demon Jin by the hips and turn him onto his stomach so that his back was facing me. I quickly hug him from behind pressing myself against his ass. Fucking Jin and his pants! I grew frustrated and grabbed his waistbands, pulling them down with such force. I didn't even realize I brought his underwear down with them. Before my eyes were beautiful pale orbs. I grabbed each cheek into my hand and start massaging them, pushing them together and then bringing them as far apart as possible, revealing his beautiful dark tinted hole. I lick my lips in anticipation. I pulled his ass cheeks far apart once more, but this time I keep it that way. I gaze at his dark hole that started twitching, aching to be touched. I brought one hand up, lightly touching his flower with a single digit. I put slight pressure onto it… but not entering. His hole seems so fucking tight… I have to loosen it up somehow… otherwise I won't fuckin FIT.

I decided to lick my finger and see how well my finger would go in then. After soaking my index finger quite thoroughly, I brought it back to his delicate flower and started rubbing it once more. I was able to put the tip of my finger within him. Jin growled and clenched at the sudden intrusion.

"Jin, you have to relax, otherwise I won't be able to enter you and consume some of the energy built up in your body…"

After rubbing my single digit a few times, he finally unclenched and I dug my finger deeper, completely in. I start to bring my finger back out but immediately pushed it back in. I repeat this action and I was getting wanted results. Jin was soon on his chest, panting and looking at me for more. I pull my finger out and gaze at the twitching, slightly open hole. I shudder out a breath of pleasure, excited about what I'm about to do. I put my finger back in the beast, and after a few more stimulating thrusts… I brought my face close and rid of the distance left.

I flicked my tongue at his beautiful hole. I used my finger to open him up more, inserting my tongue along with my digit. By this time, I was able to get two fingers and my tongue within him. I opened him up even more, pistoning my tongue in and out of him. I hear the demon growling and groaning in pleasure, pushing back with each thrust I made. I grew a bit annoyed that my fingers were in my way, so I took them out and placed both my hands on his ass cheeks, pulling them farther apart. This allowed me full access to this lovely beast. My tongue delved in much more deeper, and I feel the demon writhe within my grasp.

I lift my head up after a good few minutes and I gaze at the soaking wet twitching anus. I bring my fingers to it, satisfied at how loose and soft it was. I bring my hand down to my crotch and start jerking it again, using my pre-cum to coat it thoroughly.

"I'm gunna enter you real soon, babe."

I turn Jin to face me. His eyes displayed such animalistic lust and passion. His bangs clung to his forehead, saliva trickled down the side of his mouth, and his lips were parted slightly, revealing his fangs ever so vaguely. I bend down and captured his lips within my own and thrust my tongue into his hot mouth. Our tongues danced with such fever, and with this distraction I positioned my cock at Jin's entrance and take it in slowly.

I grit my teeth at how tight he was, despite my ravaging a second ago. I finally get the head in and we both breathe a sigh of relief.

"Oh Kazama… I didn't know you could feel this amazing… your ass feels so goooood…" I mumble to myself. I grab his leg for better support and I start moving in deeper. Once I felt my pelvis touch Jin's juicy ass, I quickly pull back and thrust back in. With this sudden movement, the demon growled in excitement and clenched on my member so tightly. Right then I knew I was lucky enough to hit his g-spot on my first try. I continued thrusting into him violently, unable to control my desires.

The longer I kept at it, the more I felt electrified. I felt myself getting powered so strongly. I didn't know that the bullshit I was coming up with was actually true. With this power surging in me, I had the capability to keep going. I thrust and thrust, and the more I do the closer I was getting.

"Ugh… Kazama…. Kazama… hnn… J…. Jin… I'm so close… You feel so delicious!" I moan out. As I felt the shock of my orgasm, I grabbed Jin's thigh so tightly and made a final thrust so rough it made the demon growl and arch his back as he orgasms. I shot my load so far into him and so much of it that once I pulled out, it quickly seeped from his wide-open hole.

Here I am panting from exhaustion, but still feeling like I'm ready for more. I turn Jin onto his knees and rose his ass. The demon looked at me again, looking as though he was shocked that I was about to go at it again. It's like we're the other way around or something! I really am a beast…

I pull his cheeks apart and position my reawakened cock at his anus. Without wasting time, I thrust my way back into him, all the way to the hilt. Jin growled almost immediately, sensitive from getting over his first orgasm. Once again I start thrusting violently and mercilessly. I look at Jin and I notice his marks fading away. As I continued thrusting, I brought one of my hands to his face and stroked his mouth. I used my thumb to part his lips, and I noticed his fangs were disappearing as well.

"Jin… Jin… is that you?"

"uhn….hn…. Y… yeah…. Hw…Hwoarang… You're such a sick… bastard! Ahhh!"

"Oh… Am I… really now? You're the one who just had your second orgasm, and Im… still on my first!"

"Hwoarang… this feels too GOOD!"

With that said the actual, fair skinned, straight teethed, strong-willed Jin Kazama sits up into my lap, and starts thrusting himself onto me. With this new position, I buck up against him, matching his wanton movements. I snaked my hands towards his nipples and start pinching and rubbing them again. I feel Jin's arm wrap against my head. I lower my lips to his inviting neck, and I nibble, suck, and lap at it.

"Oh… fuck, Jin… I'm ready to come…"

"Do it… come deep inside me…."

And with that final, dirty statement, we orgasm so hard that we create our own personal thunderstorm.

I pull out of Kazama and we both lay out on the grass.

"Holy shit man… That was beautiful…" I breathe out.

"It was strangely arousing hearing you call out my first name…" Jin tells me.

I blush.

"Shut the hell up, Kazama…" I say before covering my face with my arm.

Jin turns onto his side and looks at me.

"So not cute…" he replies. I remove my arm and we both look at each other in the eyes. Ah.. The usual chocolate brown I'm used to seeing… I bring my hand to his neck and force his head down. I latch my lips onto his and I pushed my tongue past his closed lips.

"Ah, feels good to be able to kiss you without cutting my poor mouth" I state. Jin pulls away and rubs his lips.

"Ick... blood...this changes nothing between us, got that? Now get dressed Hwoarang…oh and… Thank you… for saving me… twice."

I smile in victory. I got the thanks I've been looking for, and what's best? TWICE! This feels great! Not as great as that last orgasm though…

"Hey… uhh, I'll give you a lift if you need it? My bike is just at the building all the way over there."

"Alright… After tonight though..."

"Yah, we're still the hateful, scorning, rivals."

With this we head off to the building's direction, letting ourselves bask in the last few minutes of our mutual feelings.

[end]

[A/N: OMG, another Tekken yaoi with my two favorite couples! Well, this is the possibility of what could've happened after Hwoarang's video from the third Tekken tournament XD Even though Hwoarang saw who ran into that building, I decided to make it more… uhh mysterious in my story lol. I hope yall enjoyed this one-shot. Any suggestions on who I should do a Tekken yaoi one-shot on now? I was thinking something sadistic… like.. Bryan Fury and Feng Wei LOL that would be very sadistic. Perhaps something even MORE unusual? Bob and... Kazuya…. Ew. XD n e suggestions? I'm open for n e! UNTIL NEXT TIME!]


End file.
